Te quiero
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: ¿No era la broma más cruel que pudiera haberle hecho el destino? ¿Que su único consuelo fuera desmoronarse en los brazos de ese hombre, que había manchado el filo de su reluciente espada, con la sangre de aquél que era su amor? ¿Qué podía hacer con tanto odio y tantas ganas de venganza, de destruir, si lo único que veía en ese rostro era el tierno y amable corazón de un muchacho?


**Te quiero.**

Era primavera. Sí, lo era. Sin embargo la dulce fragancia de las flores esparcida por el viento no concordaba con su ánimo en absoluto. Más allá de con su ánimo, con su vida en absoluto, con su corazón ennegrecido por el odio, bombeando veneno tan oscuro como las plumas de cuervo, lenta agonía que no la dejaba vivir, ni la mataba.

Ah... Frío. Siempre hacía frío, como si en su interior fuera un eterno día de invierno, cubierto por la blanca capa fina de nieve, húmeda, helada.

Pero había un calor irracional que parecía derretir poco a poco el hielo de su sufrimiento. Un calor trémulo y frágil que sólo podía sentir cuando _él_ la abrazaba.

_Él._

Él, con sus severos y afilados ojos azules, opacados por la sombra del conflicto moral. Él, con sus largos cabellos pelirrojos, atados en una coleta alta, expresando su orgullo de samurai. Él, con ese delicado y joven rostro rasgado en la mejilla, y esa katana que había acabado con la vida de tantas personas, que sería imposible llevar la cuenta.

¿No era la broma más cruel que pudiera haberle hecho el destino? ¿Que su único consuelo fuera desmoronarse en los brazos de ese hombre, que había manchado el filo de su reluciente espada, con la sangre de aquél que era su amor? ¿Qué podía hacer con tanto odio y tantas ganas de venganza, de destruir, si lo único que veía en ese rostro era el tierno y amable corazón de un muchacho con una carga demasiado grande sobre sus hombros?

Él era como un niño, tan asustado, tan aterrado. Durmiendo siempre al lado de la espada, abrazándola como si no hubiera otra cosa más en el mundo a la cuál aferrarse, como si de soltarla, fuera a caer en un pozo sin fondo. Simplemente no podía evitar que su mirada se suavizara, y el brillo del cariño se escapara de sus ojos como un destello. Entonces, una noche sin poder dormir con el tenue y frío resplandor de la luna como única luz, en sigilo y en silencio, se acercó a ese cuerpo que dormía sentado y le acarició la mejilla con parsimonia, con afecto. Entonces observó la expresión serena y dulce en ese rostro pálido, que era tan diferente a su cara de todos los días. Luego, enredó un dedo las hebras del cabello contrario.

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso y que lucía tan frágil podía ser una persona tan despiadada? No supo cuándo, pero llegó un momento en el que comenzó a creer que esa persona frente a sus ojos no era en realidad aquél asesino que le había arrebatado para siempre a su prometido. Era tan sólo un muchacho...

—Kenshin... —derramaron ese nombre sus labios en un suspiro suave y accidental que le había surgido de lo más profundo de su afligido corazón. El dueño del nombre abrió sus ojos azules de golpe y la miró fijamente, sin decir nada. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Su expresión indescifrable no le daba ni tan sólo una pista.

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue la cabeza contraria apoyándose en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro. Él inhaló el aroma que desprendían aquellos cabellos totalmente negros, y quiso embriagarse con la fragancia de su blanquecina piel.

No dijeron más nada. No hacía falta pronunciar palabra alguna. El único sonido necesario era el de los suspiros de la mujer cuando su amante comenzó a besar. La tela se deslizó por su hombro, dejando el yukata caer, dejando su torso desnudo. La boca del pelirrojo bajaba con lentitud casi tortuosa hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde se detuvo a lamer con detenimiento. Un gemido se escapó de la boca contraria. Sonido sugerente y erótico. El Destajador deslizó sus finas manos por debajo de la ropa de ella, para acariciar sus muslos y subir, poco a poquito. Mientras abandonaba la piel desnuda de su torso y fundir ambas bocas en un tierno y dulce, beso, lleno de anhelo que se profundizaba con las lenguas entrelazadas.

¿Por qué Kenshin tenía que ser tan amable y cortés en momentos como ese? Cuando la hacía suya, todo lo hacía con delicadeza, con cariño, con cuidado. Incluso en ese instante, con la simple acción de besarla de aquella manera no hacía más que pedirle permiso, su aprobación para continuar. Cuando el contacto fue correspondido, ambos supieron que habían cruzado la línea en la que no había vuelta atrás.

Separados sus labios no por otra razón que la mera necesidad de respirar, el de ojos azules prosiguió lo que hacía hace unos momentos, y bajó por su pecho hasta llegar a los senos de la mujer. Con pequeños besos que arrancaban suspiros y jadeos de la boca femenina, se abrió paso hasta los pezones ya erguidos, para lamerlos y succionar. La piel casi tan blanca como la nieve se encontraba erizada, mucho más sensible a cualquier tacto, y más si era el de él. Ella le abrazó, clavando sus uñas en la espalda ajena, y cuando el menor subió a darle otro beso, se aferró al otro con más fuerza, pegando su cuerpo cada vez más, sintiéndose desesperada por el roce. Se sentó sobre las piernas del otro y le rodeó con las piernas por el torso, provocando que la intimidad masculina chocara con la suya. Calor. Comenzaban ambos a sentir calor, ardor desde sus sexos que se deseaban mutuamente, fuego que se esparcía muy lentamente por cada célula de sus cuerpos. El espadachín pudo sentir como comenzaba a sudar y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. Apenas pudo distinguir su rostro iluminado por el trémulo brillo de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pero pudo ver a la perfección cuán agitada estaba ella, jadeante, sonrojada, con un hilo de saliva resbalando por su comisura derecha. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía tan... hermosa. A ciegas y por puro instinto, buscó la mano contraria y la entrelazó con la propia, luego fue a los pechos de nuevo y comenzó a morder suavemente la blanda piel del otro pecho, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba el primero, y con cuidado la empujaba hasta quedar acostados, él sobre ella, con las manos aún entrelazadas. Como pudo se deshizo de su propia ropa y de la restante de la chica. Dirigió sus dedos a la intimidad de su acompañante e introdujo uno lentamente, con cuidado. Jamás se perdonaría hacerle daño. Ella soltó un gemido más fuerte de lo usual, cuando con el pulgar, el joven Imperialista estimulaba su clítoris. Ella deslizó sus manos por la espalda desnuda contraria, abrazándolo, y delineó con las yemas todas las cicatrices que encontró a su paso. Eran... Tantas. Luego dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho y abdomen y acarició, sintiendo los músculos nada voluminosos pero sí marcados, así mismo, más heridas ya cerradas. Y bajó y bajó hasta su entrepierna, aventurándose a tocar un poco para provocar. Él soltó un ronco gruñido de placer e introdujo otro dedo en la estrecha y cálida cavidad húmeda, arrebatándole otro sonoro gemido, sucesor a muchos otros pequeños. Metió un tercer dedo, ella se mordió el labio inferior para no demostrar el ligero dolor punzante.

Los latidos desenfrenados golpeaban contra los pechos de ambos, como si se buscaran, como si quisieran escapar para estar con el otro. Kenshin retiró sus dedos de la intimidad ya algo mojada de Tomoe, ella suspiró. Él se detuvo un momento y la miró. Pudo ver en esos ojos afilados y estoicos algo que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Un brillo, como las estrellas, un destello fugaz. Un sentimiento vasto. Ah, qué ojos tan intensos, qué ojos tan profundos tenía tan sólo a los dieciocho años. Tal vez no pudo encontrar palabra para definir lo que era esa forma en la que la miraba a ella, y sólo a ella, pero sabía que de nuevo, le estaba pidiendo permiso, permiso para entrar y fundirse en una sola persona. Tan… gentil… sonrió de lado, con un deje de ironía, comprada a un ser tan puro como él, era un ser despreciable… por haber pensado tan sólo en hacerle daño. Cerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza como afirmación. El de cabellos pelirrojos lo captó de inmediato, y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza introdujo su miembro la vagina de esa mujer, que era suya y a la vez jamás le pertenecería. Se pudo oír una voz femenina soltar un grito, grito de placer. El Destajador comenzó a penetrar repetidas veces con lentitud, al ver que la de cabellos negros no mostraba disgusto alguno, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y el ritmo, hasta que ambos jadeaban por igual, perdiendo la consciencia gradualmente, llegando al punto en el que no existía absolutamente nada más que sentirse, que estar aún más juntos, con la pasión desbordándose de sus cuerpos, más, más, más fuerte, más adentro, con más desespero, con más deseo; se hallaron a sí mismos entregando más al otro de lo que le podrían entregar a nadie más. Y en el punto cúspide del orgasmo, pudo oír como él le susurraba en el oído, de forma trémula y suave, no más que un suspiro, las siguientes palabras:

—_Te quiero…_ —entonces, dejó de respirar. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, el tiempo paró justo en ese momento, no existía otra cosa que ese simple "Te quiero", que de esa boca, de la boca del hombre que la hacía suya en este momento, valía más que mil "te quiero" de una persona normal, el "te quiero", más sincero y puro que se podría escuchar, un "te quiero", que había surgido desde lo más recóndito de aquél corazón de espada. Como si esa espada, hubiera estado en su funda todo ese tiempo, desde mucho antes de que lo conociera, y con el simple acto de pronunciar aquellas palabras, se hubiera desenvainado, mostrando aquél irrompible acero reluciente.

Entonces supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás, que ya nunca podría hacerle daño, ya nunca podría traicionarlo, ya nunca podría lastimarlo…

_Jamás. _


End file.
